


Roland Garros

by natproms1 (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Category: TPMP, Touche Pas A Mon Poste ! RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Tournoi des Célébrités de Roland Garros
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/natproms1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille essaie de se remettre de sa longue semaine commencée il y a prêt d'une dizaine de jours et Cyril joue au tennis. En quelque sorte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roland Garros

**Author's Note:**

> tout juste sorti du four ! corrigé mais il y a sûrement des fautes qui m'ont échappé, désolé d'avance.

Camille se réveille en douceur au milieu du lit, un oreiller serré contre son torse. Il roule sur son côté et s'empare de son téléphone sur la table de nuit. 11 sms, 15 mails et une flopé de notifications Eurosport et L'Equipe sur le match de Tsonga.  
   
Quelques messages d'Enora qui l'informe du match de Cyril, un de sa maman à propos de leur venue le week-end suivant, puis d'autres d'amis qui lui demande ses plans pour la soirée. Il leur répond en premier et la même chose à tous : « dodo ! ». A Enora, il lui envoie un texto court de remerciements et lui souhaite un bon week-end. Pour sa maman, ça attendra plus tard quand sa tête sera plus claire.  
   
Il se rallonge sur le dos, le téléphone toujours en main mais l'écran éteint. Il vibre plusieurs fois mais il ne le regarde pas, sûrement les réponses. Il attend quelques instants, un mal de tête d'avoir trop dormi dans cette chaleur. Même les fenêtres ouvertes dans tout l'appart' ne suffisent pas. Va falloir investir dans une clim', il décide avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Cyril trouvera sûrement des choses idiotes à faire celle-ci.  
   
Son téléphone vibre plusieurs fois, on essaie de l'appeler. Il regarde, c'est sa mère. Il décide de prendre l'appel, Cyril devra patienter encore quelques minutes.  
   
« Allô ? »  
   
« Camille ? C'est maman. »  
   
« Oui, coucou, ça va ? »  
   
« Oui, ça va et toi ? Tu as la voix bizarre ? »  
   
« Je viens de me réveiller. »  
   
« Ah, tu es pas à Roland Garros ? »  
   
« Non, fallait que je dorme. »  
   
« Et... Cyril, son tournoi ? »  
   
« Il a perdu... »  
   
« Ah mince, je suis désolée pour lui. »  
   
« Je transmettrai. Mais t'inquiète, ça va. » Enfin j'espère...  
   
« Tu as vu mon message ? »  
   
« J'allais justement y répondre. »  
   
« Ah bah ! » Il peut entendre son sourire. Et ça lui réchauffe le cœur.  
   
« Alors vous comptez arriver le vendredi soir, c'est ça ? »  
   
« Oui, finalement, ton père va pêcher avec ses amis lundi alors il faut qu'on soit rentrés dimanche dans l'après-midi. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? »  
   
« Je vais voir Cyril mais normalement, devrait pas y a voir de problèmes. Ca va faire du bien de vous voir. » Il ajoute au dernier moment sans trop y réfléchir.   
   
« Ah mon fils, toi aussi tu nous manque. Il faudrait que tu descendes plus souvent. »  
   
« Je sais, j'aimerai bien. »  
   
« Cyril te fait trop travailler. »  
   
« Mais non Maman, enfin ! Si je travaille autant c'est que j'ai envie de le faire. J'adore ce que je fais. »  
   
« Je sais. »  
   
« Mais je vous adore aussi. »  
   
« Je sais. Allez, je vais te laisser aller réconforter Cyril, je suis encore désolée pour sa défaite. »  
   
« Je lui dirai. Allez, gros bisous, on se voit le week-end prochain. »  
   
« Oui, allez, bon week-end et bonne soirée ! »  
   
« Bisou. » Et il raccroche.  
   
Quelques messages non lus, comme il le pensait, les réponses à son envie de dormir. Mais il ne les regarde pas, il touche la tête de Cyril dans ses contacts et l'appelle. Quelques sonneries puis ce dernier répond.  
   
« Allô ? »  
   
« Cyril ? »  
   
« Oui. » Il entend des bruits de voix, il doit se trouver à la fête d'après-match.  
   
« C'est Camille. »  
   
« Ah oui. »  
   
« Désolé, je me suis pas réveillé à temps pour être là. » Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là pour le soutenir mais il sait qu'il n'aurait pas tenu le coup non plus.  
   
« Oui, j'ai vu. » Cyril semble s'éloigner du gros de la fête car le fond sonore faiblit.  
   
« Je suis désolé. »  
   
« T'inquiètes, je comprends que t'ai préféré voir jouer Tsonga. » Cette fois sa voix résonne, les toilettes ou la cage d'escalier. En tout cas, il est dans un endroit plus privé.  
   
« Même pas, je viens juste de me réveiller. »  
   
« Eh beh, tu avais besoin de dormir ! » Cyril rit et Camille entend son sourire, il en respire plus facilement.  
   
« Oui. Je suis désolé quand même, et pour la défaite. »  
   
« Ah t'inquiètes, je le gagnerai l'an prochain ! » Sa voix est chargée de détermination et Camille en sourit.  
   
« Oui, mais quand même. » Ses doigts joue avec un coin du drap, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
   
« T'inquiètes, c'est pas grave. Bon, on fait quoi ce soir ? »  
   
« Bah je sais pas, je pensais rester à la maison. »  
   
« Ah oui ? »  
   
« Je suis crevé, je tiens plus debout... »  
   
« Ouais ok. J'ai Imbert, le vainqueur, qui nous invite tous à boire un coup chez lui après la soirée partenaires du tournoi. Tu peux venir si tu veux. »  
   
« Je sais pas, je vais voir. »  
   
« T'inquiète pas pour les paparazzis. » Cyril se moque gentiment. Mais Camille sent tout de même le message que Cyril essaie de faire passer depuis quelques mois maintenant.  
   
« Je m'inquiète pas pour ça. »  
   
« Bah alors viens, je t'enverrai l'adresse. »  
   
« Oui je vais voir. Au fait, tu as le bonjour de mes parents et ils sont désolés pour la défaite. »  
   
« Ah ils sont gentils. Tu les remercieras. Ils viennent le week-end prochain, c'est ça ? »  
   
« Oui, ils arriveront vendredi soir. »  
   
« Ok. Bah écoute, je dois y aller, j'te dis à ce soir, chez Imbert ? » Une porte s'est ouverte et Camille entend des pas résonner.  
   
« Oui, pourquoi pas. Je sais pas si je viendrais... » Il ne s'en sent pas la force mais en même temps il a tellement envie de voir Cyril.  
   
« Bah allez, ça te fera du bien de te bouger ! »  
   
« Oui.... »  
   
« Puis on se verra. »  
   
« C'est déjà un meilleur argument. Enfin c'est de ma faute de pas être venu cette aprèm'. »  
   
« Je ne t'en veux pas. » Cyril articule bien chacune des syllabes. « Moi-même je suis mort. Puis de toute façon, tu te serais fait chier, t'aurai cramé au soleil et t'aurai été encore plus crevé. Je te préfère en pleine forme ce week-end. Je te connais mon bébé. » Le sourire de Cyril est audible dans ses paroles.  
   
« Ok, je vais essayer de venir. A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime. »  
   
« Moi aussi. A tout'. »  
   
Il repose son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et s'affale dans le lit. Toujours aussi fatigué qu'avant cette sieste crapuleuse.  
 

................................................

   
C'est Cyril qui lui ouvre quand il sonne à la porte de ce Imbert qu'il n'a rencontré qu'une fois grâce à Norbert. Cyril le laisse entrer un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le visage légèrement rouge à cause du soleil de l'après-midi et des cernes visibles. Mais très certainement en meilleure forme que lui.  
   
Cyril referme la porte derrière lui et le guide jusqu'au salon où tout se passe. Petite soirée tranquille chez un ami. Norbert est là, Enora également, Imbert évidemment, Anne-Sophie aussi puis quelques autres qu'il ne reconnait pas directement. Ils sont tous autour de la table en train de manger et plongés dans une discussion agitée.  
   
Camille sourit et salut tout le monde d'un geste de la main. Cyril le guide à ses côtés où une assiette remplie lui est réservée. Il enlève sa veste, la pose sur le dos de sa chaise et s'assoie, le sourire toujours aux lèvres et faisant des signes de tête à tous ceux qui le salue en retour.  
   
Ils mangent, rient, boivent, parlent beaucoup et fort. Tout au long de la soirée, le bras de Cyril reste sur le dos de sa chaise et les rares moments où il n'y est pas, c'est que sa main est sur sa cuisse. Personne ne pipe mot. Le prenant pour l'attitude habituelle que Cyril a pour ses amis ou peut-être pour ce que c'est vraiment. Ou alors, ils n'en ont rien à faire, essaie de se raisonner Camille.  
   
Il regarde Cyril dans un creux de la discussion. Cela fait un petit moment qu'il ne participe plus vraiment, l'alcool aidant, il se sent léger et heureux mais très peu bavard, tout simplement content d'être là. Il garde son regard sur Cyril plus longtemps, l'observant de prêt. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de le regarder, de l'observer sous toutes ses coutures. Il a un sourire aux lèvres, rit fort et a vraiment l'air de s'amuser. Sa barbe est quelque peu hirsute, comme ses cheveux. Ni barbier ni coiffeur à la sortie des douches à Roland Garros. Sans y réfléchir vraiment, il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Cyril, sourit à la douceur qu'il ressent sur sa peau et dans tout son être. Heureux d'être là, dans l'instant présent. Dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de venir au départ.  
   
Il se rend enfin compte que Cyril l'observe lui aussi. Il le regarde, les sourcils un peu froncés. Il se demande pourquoi Camille fait cette tête-là. Un sourire un peu idiot, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté et sa main dans ses cheveux.  
   
Le sourire de Camille s'agrandit encore plus et ses yeux brillent dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Il s'approche de Cyril, lentement et l'embrasse. Un simple baiser, chaste, doux. Cyril est surpris, Camille le remarque en éloignant son visage du sien. Il fronce à son tour les sourcils, sa main est toujours dans les cheveux de Cyril, à l'arrière de sa tête, juste au niveau de sa nuque. Une présence chaude, agréable qui veut dire tellement.  
   
« T'as un peu bu, toi. » Cyril dit enfin avec un petit rire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et c'est là que Camille se rend compte que tout le monde s'est tu et les observe. Il se tourne vers eux avec un petit rire lui aussi et un petit sourire. Un mouvement d'épaule pour signifier qu'il ne sait pas très bien quoi dire.  
 

................................................

   
Il s'allonge, de retour dans ce lit quelques heures après en être sorti. Cyril ne l'a pas quitté des yeux depuis ce baiser au dîner. Les autres ont repris leurs conversations comme si de rien n'était. Le bras de Cyril a bougé de son dossier à sa cuisse pour la fin de la soirée, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne aux moments des au revoir et jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez eux.  
   
Un bras entre sa tête l'oreiller, l'autre le long du corps, il observe les faits et gestes de Cyril qui se déshabille et enfile un pantalon de pyjama. Il se ravise et l'enlève, la chaleur trop pesante pour ne porter quoique ce soit. Il rejoint Camille dans le lit mais garde une certaine distance, la chaleur les empêchant également de se rapprocher.  
   
« Tu étais un peu bizarre ce soir. » Cyril brise enfin le silence.  
   
« Fatigué, tout simplement. » Camille lui répond en se tournant sur le côté, sa main sous sa tête, l'autre qui glisse sur les draps pour effleurer celle de Cyril. « Puis je t'aime. » Les doigts se lient avec les mots, se serrent, fort.  
   
« Moi aussi. » Ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre et s'embrasse. Longuement, doucement, en prenant leur temps. La température qu'il fait ne leur permet pas trop de mouvements, au risque de se retrouver en nage.  
   
Ils reprennent leur respiration, s'éloignent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur position initiale.  
   
« Bonne nuit. » Cyril dit d'une voix faible alors que Camille lutte pour garde les yeux ouverts. « A demain. » Il ajoute dans un souffle avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Camille, puis ferme les yeux et se laisse emporter par toute la fatigue physique de la journée et de la semaine.


End file.
